


红线灾难

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: ——尽管如此，在某一个清晨斯雷因醒过来发现自己的手指上被系着一根细细的红线的时候，他还是吃了一惊。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 9





	红线灾难

简直就像是迷信的传说故事一样的展开。

东方的传说故事通常有着和西方故事大相径庭的起承转合，以西方人所不能够理解的一种方式、一套解释起因和结果的逻辑，引导故事走向令人惊异的结局。比起在槲寄生下亲吻这样直白、主动、实实在在掌握得住的事情，东方的迷信往往更加暧昧，更加不可捉摸，更加身不由己让人唯有逆来顺受的份。在位于日本的监狱里被囚禁了一些年月，即使监狱里刻意地营造出与外界时间流转相割裂的时空，这个国家的风土人情还是无孔不入地溶解在空气中浸透了牢笼的每一块石砖和每一根铁槛，最终渗透囚犯的每个细胞，斯雷因·特洛耶特无端地适应了这个和他本来毫无因缘的国家。

——尽管如此，在某一个清晨斯雷因醒过来发现自己的手指上被系着一根细细的红线的时候，他还是吃了一惊。他依稀记得界塚伊奈帆教他日本的文字的时候带过来许多内容简单的故事书，里面似乎确实提及了代表着命定缘分的红色丝线。他揉一揉眼睛，红色的细线依旧在眼前地面杂乱地蜿蜒着，不像是幻觉；抬起手来的时候，起初软软地在床头堆成一堆的红线被牵了起来，晃荡晃荡着从腿上滑过去，竟然是确实存在的。斯雷因拽了一拽，感觉没拽到尽头；红线绕着手指打了个结，却看不出来到底是怎么系上去的。看着它耀武扬威地堆在地面上着实令人烦躁，他干脆坐起来开始将这些线缠起来整理好。很快红线在手上缠了厚厚一卷，却仿佛没有尽头一样怎么也缠不完。

斯雷因终于决定放弃，将手上缠着的线团捋下来，胡乱地塞进口袋，起身洗漱，盯着镜子里自己的脸思考着倘若今天界塚伊奈帆来了他要怎么解释这个万古奇观。但他很快就发觉自己其实根本不需要担心这一点。来送饭的狱警的手指上也系着一根红线，而且时不时不习惯不自觉地会摸一摸这根有些碍事的红线，有些鬼鬼祟祟地想要掩人耳目。斯雷因不由得莞尔，出于某种善意他状似无意地伸手接过早餐，有些困扰一般地动了动手指上的那根红线。狱警显然留意到了这红线并非是他一人所有，于是不易察觉地松了口气，转身离开的时候步伐比来时都要轻快些许。

线索虽少，但是经过推理仍然可以得到一些结论。并不是他一个人脑子进水，而是全世界的人一夜之间都被缠上了命运；并不是他穿越了，他仍然在那个他熟悉的世界里，只不过突然加进了一项新的设定。这个结论令斯雷因感到一些安心，至少世界还是那个世界，人还是那些人，他不至于要去面对一个全然陌生的界塚伊奈帆，展开“他认识我我不认识他”、“他拥有我不知道的回忆而我宛如失忆”的故事情节。说实在的，这样的故事太过狗血以至于即使能够看破也还是会不可避地被捅上一刀令人吐上400cc以上的鲜血，还是敬谢不敏敬谢不敏。念及此节，斯雷因从容地吃完了他的早餐，将餐盘送了出去，一反常态地没有从墙脚的书堆里抽一本出来看，而是坐了下来，把红线抽出来打了个结绑了个圈，开始用来翻花绳。

每个人的小拇指上都系了一根红线，演变成了一场说大不大说小不小的灾难。红色的丝线纵横交错蜿蜒着铺满了整个世界，却不肯直白地指出另一端的人是谁。它将封装起来的心事在众人面前暴露无遗，连不肯轻言出口的暗恋都容不得，它兴致盎然地盘根错节，创造数不清的误会和猜忌。它大多时候是有形的，会缠绕会打结，蛮不讲理地把一群人剪不断理还乱地扯到一起，让他们对着线团头痛；有时候它又仿佛并没有踪迹，善解人意地顺着行走的轨迹无限延伸，穿过人群，穿过建筑物，穿过固若金汤的金属门，肆无忌惮地延伸。也许唯一一个还能够自得其乐的人也就是这个监狱里不事生产成日无所事事的囚犯了。

斯雷因将手里的花绳翻出一个新鲜的花样，饶有兴趣地想。虽然一个人翻花绳挺费力气，但正好打发时间。他听着铁窗外狱警们的窃窃私语，琢磨着应该怎么往下翻，房门悄无声息地转开了，熟识的年轻军官大摇大摆走了进来，在他身边坐下。

“也只有你还有这样的闲心了。”界塚伊奈帆的语气是和话语的内容完全不搭的平淡，“外面都已经乱成一团了。”

斯雷因把花绳递到伊奈帆面前，伊奈帆稍稍理一理笔挺的制服袖子，将过长的袖口往上提，手指勾起红线。斯雷因瞥一眼少年线条优美的五指，目光停滞在在伊奈帆小指上和其他人毫无区别的红线上，片刻。

“不过是一条红线而已，也不影响生活，有什么好乱的。”

界塚伊奈帆手指上的那根红线像他本人，干脆利落，少了许多弯弯绕绕，本来应该再分明不过了。斯雷因看见那条红线落在地上，和他自己的红线混在一起，鲜红色的一大片刺得眼睛疼得都要落下泪了，可还是没分清到底哪些是自己的哪些是他的，更别说看清楚走向。

“事出突然。先不说这几天因为家庭纠纷引起的民事案件大幅增加，由于红线限制活动范围导致的诸如碰撞类的伤害事故也有不少。现在有关部门正在进行调查，研究这条红线的性质，不然连预防事故发生都做不到。”

红线被从手上轻巧地抽走像是突然少了些什么，斯雷因的手指不由得动了一动，让他回过神来。伊奈帆正若有所思地盯着手上和花绳交错在一起的自己手指上的红线，仔细地辨认着它们交错缠绕的方式。

“你不用参加调查？”

“这不是我的守备范围。”

伊奈帆将手里的花绳递回给斯雷因。他翻出了一个斯雷因没见过的花样，斯雷因皱着眉头，这里试试那里试试，试着的时候手指上的红线来来回回，落在本来就已经有些复杂的花绳上。伊奈帆耐心地一句提示也没给，似乎是刻意地要把探视的时间浪费在这里。斯雷因终于摸出了些头绪，将花绳翻到自己手上。

“话说回来，我们两个每人带着一段红线翻花绳，这线要是缠在一起打上结了怎么办。”

斯雷因突然问。

“那就解开。”

伊奈帆答得简明扼要。

红线与红线，并没有打上结。

实际上不止斯雷因会玩，伊奈帆也是个很会想的人。人们还在惊慌失措地每日同拉拉扯扯的红线纠缠不清的时候，伊奈帆就已经拿着棒针，开始用红线织毛衣了。金属的棒针非常细，红线看上去隐隐约约变得蓬松毛绒，织出来的毛衣孔眼密实，也许挺暖和。

“……地球联合军已经空闲成这样了吗？”

“现在是和平年代。再说上头正为了红线的事情忙个不停，哈肯宁中将的夫人似乎为了这件事情和中将大吵了一架，最近连军务都顾不上了。我本来就没什么特别要紧的工作，这样也不算玩忽职守，也是在执行监视任务。”

——哦，所以是为了避开军部大楼里的中将低气压啊。

斯雷因一个人翻花绳实在是困难，玩了几天之后还是老老实实地将红线收拾好，安分地看书。看了几分钟，实在不能抑制住好奇心，忍不住把书放下，盯着伊奈帆灵巧翻飞的双手。伊奈帆抬眼瞥了斯雷因一眼，又低头看了看手里的半成品，往斯雷因身上比了比。

“……干什么。”

“看看大小合不合适。”

“织给我的？”

“嗯。天气马上就要冷了，虽然监狱里有暖气，你也不怎么怕冷，但是给你织一件毛衣总不会有坏处。”

伊奈帆比划得还挺认真，把织了一半的毛衣扣在斯雷因腰上，仔细地考察它的宽度，非常满意地发现自己的目测十分精准，于是心满意足地继续织了起来。

“你应该给雪小姐织。”

“给雪姐织的时候我会正经去买毛线的。”

伊奈帆说得理所应当。

“……你现在用的是谁的红线？”

金属棒针碰撞的声音细碎清脆，像是夏日的一杯冷饮里被搅动的清凉碎冰。

“当然是你的，织完了正好往你身上一穿。”

从实质上而言，这条红线并不至于给人们的生活带来多大的不同。总的来说，人总是会爱上另外的某个人，炽热的目光可以掩饰，关切的语言可以造假，海誓山盟都可以是笑话，即使当初是情真意切最终也可能劳燕分飞。人们本以为红线能够明明白白地指出真实，却不料它凌乱交错不是直线。只要想通这一点，就会发现现在的状况和从前毫无二致，既然过去不会烦恼，现在同样也没有必要。比如界塚伊奈帆，居然大大方方将它拿来织毛衣。

——只不过红线还是成为了火药桶外面的导火线，触发多余的想法爆炸。而人类的天性大抵是看到这样明知危险的事物还是要去将它点燃的，尤其是空闲无聊的人。斯雷因·特洛耶特有些懊恼地发觉即使自己确实看破了红线的“阴谋”，想要克制自己的想法却分外地困难，尤其是当界塚伊奈帆就坐在自己面前，手指上的红线随着他织毛衣的动作上上下下的晃动的时候，红线模模糊糊的残影像是毛线上的软毛，给他一种毛绒绒地蹭着心脏挠着心脏的不适感。

探视的时间漫长得可怕，伊奈帆来得早，似乎也没有早走的意思，似乎是真的把这里当做一个清静的庇护所再也不想走了的样子，也不如往常总是没话找话，而是一心一意地织着毛衣，不知怎的好像心情十分愉悦，唇边有一丝若有若无的浅笑。斯雷因不晓得这于他自己而言是不是意味着好的事情，是不是意味着猜想得到证实。他低头看向地板，看着悄然滋长起来在地面上铺成厚厚一层地毯的红线，分辨着那条沿着深蓝色军装滑落下来的红线朝着哪个方向蜿蜒。满满的红色刺得眼睛疼，他不得不重头再来好几次，直到最后不得不放弃——

本来啊，界塚伊奈帆就不是那么好懂的人，对不对？

从早上开始，家政力爆表的少年在夜幕初降的时分已经织好了大半件毛衣，然后踩着地面上乱七八糟的红线从椅子上站起来朝斯雷因走过去。斯雷因本以为伊奈帆又要来比划衣服大小，于是配合地站起来举起胳膊。不料伊奈帆兜头把毛衣从他头上套了下去，斯雷因忍不住对天翻白眼——伊奈帆还没织袖子，与其说是毛衣不如说是一个两端缝起来的毛毯子，套在他身上简直不忍直视。伊奈帆上上下下捋平了衣服，调整衣角的位置。

“话说你知不知道有一个童话故事……”

“你知道吗我想到一个童话故事……”

同时开口的两个人说到同一个词语的时候顿住，很有默契地大眼瞪小眼盯着对方看了好一会儿，伊奈帆颇为客气地点了下头示意对方先说。

“女主人公有十一个哥哥，被诅咒变成了天鹅，要用荨麻织成衣服给哥哥们穿上才能破解……”

“哦，我想的是同一个故事。”

他们又大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿。伊奈帆直起腰，拍了拍斯雷因的两条胳膊。

“你看，你的翅膀变成了双手。”伊奈帆慢悠悠地说，动手把尚未织好的毛衣给斯雷因脱下来，小心翼翼地怕还戳在上面的棒针戳到斯雷因。

“……你要是像那个偷荨麻的姑娘一样不能说话就好了。”

“我还以为我的角色定位是无口的类型呢。”

不管怎么说，伊奈帆要在一日之内织出一件毛衣还是有点难。因为用的是斯雷因的红线，所以不能把半成品带走。伊奈帆一开始就高瞻远瞩地给斯雷因留下了足够长的红线，不至于让他在日常活动的时候受到毛衣的牵制。他叠好毛衣，将它整整齐齐地放在桌子上。

“我先走了，雪姐还在家里等着我给她做饭呢。”

“走好。”

“嗯。”——话音刚落伊奈帆就以一个非常不自然的姿势顿住了脚步停在门口。他有些茫然地回过头来，看着自己手上的红线，然后四处打量，最后目光落在斯雷因脸上。

斯雷因一愣。伊奈帆拽了拽自己的手，表情更加疑惑了。

“怎么了？”

“我感觉我的红线好像在哪里……”他开始弯下腰一寸寸查看地上的红线，将多余的部分缠在手上，“被绊住了……”

“……诶。”斯雷因站起身来，“是不是被椅子压住了？”

“不知道。啊，帮忙搬一下桌子。”

斯雷因依言挪了挪桌子。两个人在房间里转悠来转悠去，有时候红线被缠在桌子椅子腿上（天晓得他们两个之前都没动过桌子，这是怎么做到的），有时候被斯雷因的红线绊住，起初斯雷因没留心收拾自己的红线，清理了一半之后又被刚才绕来绕去的时候落下的红线缠上去。好在厚厚的红色地毯还是一点点变薄，伊奈帆的红线渐渐都被清理出来了，在他的手上绕成厚厚一个毛线团。红线的路径越来越明晰，越来越清楚，最后——

“……什么时候被织到毛衣里去了……”

伊奈帆与斯雷因相顾无言地看着伊奈帆工作了一天的劳动成果。

“你手上的红线够长吗？能回到家吗？”斯雷因沉默许久，问道。

“不够。”

“那怎么办？”

“把我的剪了吧。”伊奈帆说着就面无表情地拿起剪刀。

“……！这不好吧！”斯雷因一把抓住伊奈帆的剪刀，惊出一身冷汗。

“……这样很危险的。”伊奈帆看着斯雷因抓住剪刀的手叹了口气。他任由斯雷因将他手里的剪刀抽走放在桌上，看着自己织出来的毛衣，看着自己手上的红线，无意识地比划了一下，歪着脑袋若有所思了片刻，再次看向斯雷因的时候深绯色的眼瞳里有着明亮的光芒，“万一弄伤了怎么办？”

“……是这个比较重要吗！”

斯雷因在心底默默地松了口气。即使只是概率，即使只是非常非常渺小几近七十亿分之一的渺茫希望，他都不希望伊奈帆将那条细细的红线毅然决然的剪掉，然后头也不回地离开这一方混凝土牢笼。东方的迷信是他所不知道的迷信，是他捉摸不透的迷信，是他不敢触犯的迷信。作为科学家的父亲从小的教导，唯物主义思想的洗礼，在这一刻都不如乖乖迷信让他来的安心。

他本来不是这样的。他本来不信的。一定是什么改变了他，比如这个国家的风俗，比如这个国家的食物，比如这个国家的人。比如将他带到这个国家让他品尝这个国家食物感受这个国家风情的，某一个人。虽然终究还是不信的比较好，这样他就不用束手束脚，不用担惊受怕；然而人啊，遇到某些事情的时候，就是这么容易庸人自扰，即使明白也要自觉自愿地跳进烦恼的泥淖。

虽然还是有些区别，斯雷因有点明白中将夫人的心态了。

“……对，所以雪姐你今天要不去韵子家吃吧。……这也是没办法的事情嘛。……嗯，我知道。有什么事情给我打电话。……好。嗯那我挂了。”

斯雷因回过神：“你在给雪小姐打电话？”

“嗯。今天这个状况我大概是回不去了，打电话告诉她一声。”伊奈帆把手机收回口袋。

“你不回家，难道留在这里？”

“我不留在这里，还能去哪？”

伊奈帆笃定地笑了笑，把外套脱了下来（斯雷因简直不能忽视仍然从袖子里穿出来的红线），熟练的挽起衬衫袖子。

“我去监狱的厨房做饭。”

至于伊奈帆到底怎么把自己的红线织到毛衣里去的，大概只有天晓得了。

——fin


End file.
